The Grimm's Liars'
by AlwaysUnusual13
Summary: What happens when A sends Hanna, Spencer, Emily and Aria to Portland? What will they discover? why has A sent them there? Will either side keep the secret they hold close?


Chapter One

A school vacation is always needed after a long term but it was even more needed for Hanna, Emily, Spencer and Aria the four friend really needed it. The hunt for A had lead nowhere but to the revelation that Alison - the friend who they believed to be dead - was actually alive.

Every one of them needed a break from their real life that felt like a dream with half of the things that happened in the past four years, ever since Ali went missing.

"I'm so glad we're on a break!" Hanna sighed happily

Taking books out of her locker and placing them in her bag.

"me too" Spencer agreed.

It wasn't that they hated school they just had other tings they viewed more important i.e. Like catching A.

They began walking down the corridor when all there phone's buzzed and rang, they knew it could only be one person...

It maybe a little vacation for you liars but it isn't for me.

- A

They didn't expect A to take a break anyway just as they were getting closer to finding out the face behind the mysterious name A always lead them into a trap, making them think they were getting close then snatching it away from them. It didn't help that on their trip to the creepy town of Ravenswood Mrs Grunwald, who knew Ali, told them that their friend was alive. And so the hunt for Alison was on as well as A. But the liars always assumed that they'd thought they'd seen her on a number of different occasions but it was always when they were confuses and not sure what they saw. A had left the four friends clues along the way over the past four years all leading nowhere or into a trap.

It was Aria's turn to clean out her locker they all took turns and Aria always went last, she took the longest. She opened her locker and pinned to the door with a piece of sellotape was a note from A. They gasped they very rarely got two messages from A within the space of minutes:

Vacation time bitches! Maybe you should get out of Rosewood I know a place to go!

- A

"where do you think it is?" Emily spoke not moving her eyes from the note

"Wherever it is I'll stay far away from it." Spencer who has already had her fair share of A had had enough of 'them'. There had to be more than one person as the mysterious A as it seemed to be everywhere.

"Spencer we have to find Ali!" Hanna exclaimed

"No, we have to find the person who she's afraid of and that'll be whoever A is" Aria explained.

"Yeah but there could be more than one and if thats the case then we're screwed" Emily butted in. The three friends just stared at Emily. "What? We've all said it before that there was more than one A"

"Well maybe you're right Em." Spencer agreed "A cant be everywhere at the same time"

"So what do you suggest we do?" Aria asked looking at spencer who was probably the smartest out of the four of them. "Maybe we should split up for the school vacation" Hanna suggested.

"Wow! Not that extreme Hanna." Spencer was shocked that Hanna had suggested that considering she could barely go an hour without talking to one of her friends. "I was thinking more of a game." Spencer revealed.

"A game?" Emily questioned as Aria just looked at her friends. "the A team has this game they always want us to follow so how about we make up our own, like a trap to catch A" she explained.

"So you want to try and beat A at their own game?" Emily asked Spencer who nodded in agreement.

A day or two went by without any contact from A. Which wasn't unusual but when they had got up to so much it was strange. One of the main things with A was that they always spoke in a riddle or along the lines of that.

"How the hell are we going to beat A? Whenever we get close to figuring something out A is always two steps ahead of us" Aria asked who was right. Since the mysterious messages and notes from A began that was always the case.

"We'll find a way. We got too close last time" Emily replied. There were plenty of times when they got too close or knew more than A wanted them to know. You could pick a bunch of times when they've gotten to close and A did something to distract them. So this time they had to have no distractions, nothing getting in their way.

They all were getting ready to go in opposite directions when their phones all buzzed they all hit 'read' at the same time

On second thought maybe it's time for me to go on a little vacation too.

Let's see if you can guess where!

- A

That seemed to be the whole game with A. They always had to guess. Every time they wrong or close to the right answer but they just couldn't get it right.

"Well hopefully it's as far away from here as possible" Hanna said.

"Unless A wants us to know. Then there will be clues right?" Spencer asked the group.

The four friends didn't want to wait to hear from A as it could be anytime they always said they wouldn't care where A was as long as it was far from Rosewood as possible, but that wasn't the case. They would care, they'd been trying to figure out who A was ever since the messages began but never had any luck. Even After Ali's funeral they still believed she was alive. They all knew they would follow the mystery figure wherever he or she would go. When the four friends found out that Ali was still alive it didn't come as a shock to them they'd all thought they'd seen Ali before even though she was meant to be dead.

They all met up at Spencer's house knowing that nobody would be home. The house had been empty all day or so the Liars thought...

Emily unlocked her front door to see a piece of A4 paper lying on the floor, it was clear it had been put through the letterbox as it had been folded in half. She opened it up and saw a giant letter P on it written in red lipstick.

"Well at least it isn't an A" Hanna tried to joke in a mumble. Her friends just stared at her

"What?" she just looked back at her friends.

"Hanna don't joke. It has to be from A who else would it be?" Spencer asked her.

She had a point. normal people would put their name on the note but with A that was all you got "-A" or recently it had become more of "kisses - A"

All their phones beeped at the same time. They could barely recall a time when they didn't jump or panic whenever their phones went off.

"So what places start with P then? keep an eye out for another clue!"

- A

A always loved to play games and so did Alison but they knew that Alison couldn't be A because she apparently got messages before she "died" Alison seemed just afraid of A as her old friends were. the Liars also knew she was afraid of someone that one of them had come into contact with but they spoke to loads of people everyday they knew a lot of people who hated their friend.

"Spence? Places beginning with P?" Aria asked, Spencer was the smart one out of the group if she didn't know then they weren't going to get it.

"Well?" Hanna waited for a reply.

"Wait and see if we get more clues. Knowing A he'll send us to a completely different place." Emily suggested, she thought A was a guy the night she went missing she was with a guy that night, Ian.

Spencer starred back and forth from the message and piece of paper. She came up with a bunch of places beginning with P but she had very little to go !" Aria yelled from up the stairs Hanna who was sitting on the couch ran towards the stairs

"Spencer? Common!" She yelled running up the stairs.

As Spencer followed shortly after she was forced to stop at the top of the stairs as her three friends were standing in the way with their backs behind them.

"What?"

"O. Is the second letter" Emily spoke quietly.

"Then why do you seem so shocked?" Spencer asked.

Her friends moved out of the way as they turned around.

The letter appeared to be written in blood on the bottom of the wall Spencer ran down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Spence! Where are you going?" Aria asked following her friend.

"We have to get it off the wall before my mom get's home" She spoke in a flat tone as she reached the kitchen. She handed some cleaning stuff to Aria and she left just as Spencer's phone went off.

You know where I'm going so why haven't you told the other's yet?

- A

Spencer did know but she knew it would be too far for them to travel without telling their parents' where they're all going.

"I know where A is going." Was all Spencer said as she reached the top of the stairs yet again.

"Where?" Emily said in an almost panic.

"Portland"

"A want's us to go to Portland?" Hanna was shocked.

"How the hell are we going to explain this one?" Aria asked.


End file.
